Termination
by Naruto117
Summary: We built it to defend us. To destroy those who would have harmed us. The day came when we turned it on. The moment it came on, it began to learn. We tried to stop it, but it striked back. It brought us to our knees. We fought it and had won, or so we had thought. Now it's back, and it has a new soilder. Rated M for mature language, themes, and eventual lemons. Naruto x Hinata.


**Termination.**

**Authors Note: Hello my new and old readers. I am Naruto117, author of Iron Legacy and a few other stories. Admittedly ones that I've deleted. I'm here with a new fanfic straight from my mind. This is really a crossover, but no one really checks this type of crossover out that much. So I put it on the main Naruto archive. Also I've decided to do this due to the fact that Naruto the series ends in five weeks. It's been an incredible journey and I can't wait to see the many fanfics that will come out of it. Now let's get to the warnings that you should be aware of.**

**WARNING: This Fanfic is rated M. This story contains violence, swearing, death, bashing of all of Konoha, except for Naruto. As well as future lemons. Now let's have some fun.**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, I REALLY LIKE IT WHEN PEOPLE LEAVE A REVIEW!**

"Normal Talk."

_"Normal Thinking.__**"**_

**"Jutsu or Demon or other Talking."**

**_"Demon or other Thinking."_**

_"Special form of communication that will be revealed later in chapter."_

**(Time, place, location, or all three. As well as authors note.)**

**Now let's start this story. This is chapter one of Termination!**

Chapter one: Rescued.

Prologue.

It had once held the human race by its neck. Squeezing it as it continuously kept trying to snuff the last breath out of humanity. Then they began to get organized. Starting using tactics and stealing it's weapons. Then they started hitting it were it mattered the most. It's supply depots, mining facilities, transports, factories, and then it's bases. All trying to destroy it, the very thing they created.

Then it created them, and then it's creation began to infiltrate humanities hideouts. It wasn't as successful at first, but then it made there solution even better. Soon they began to make real progress, and once again had humanity by its neck. There solution soon became the leading force of its army. After years of battle, it invented a way to go back, and kill the humanities leader. Then they took it down, hitting its main facility. Humanities leader found out about its plan and used the machine. There the creation and the protector fought. Continuously altering time, allowing It to send more of it's creations back. Humanities then did the final act, and reprogrammed its solution. Soon rouge solutions were fighting its creator. This only forced the solutions creator to push harder. Yet soon, humanity had it by the throat. Before it was taken down, it took certain precautions to ensure its return one day.

Now it's return is soon at hand after nearly four years.

**(10:45 pm, October 10th, nine years after Kyuubi attack. )**

He ran, his ten year old legs carrying him as fast as they could. Behind him was the sound of an enraged riot of people. They carried a variety of objects, but they all had a common use for tonight. To hurt the young child. The boy ran bare foot, his shirt and shorts ripped and torn. The mob continuously chased after him. There pace getting quicker and quicker as they tried to catch the boy.

It was night in the Shinobi village known as Konoha. It was the anniversary of the day that the Kyuubi attacked. Since then the village has grown very hateful towards somebody. That somebody, was nothing more than a small orphaned boy named Naruto. Naruto ran for his life as he had done so many times before. This was the tenth attack this month. Meaning it had been everyday since the first. His body was tired and his mind over stressed and in fear. The ground was wet, making it a bit harder to run for him. Swiftly taking a turn, he found himself in an alley with a wall at the end. His electric blue eyes widen in horror as he herd the mob's footsteps. The mob entered the alley as the glared at the boy. Many smirking at the fact that they had finally caught him.

The leader of the mob, a civilian council member, looked at the blond with eyes full of maliciousness. He carried a katana in one hand, and a torch in another.

"Finally got you ya demon brat. Now." The council member paused as he walked towards the boy. Raising his blade above his head, he brought it down upon the boy. The boy's eyes widen as pain shot threw his body. He fell to the ground as blood began to poor out of the cut he now had. Naruto's eyes were wide in horror as the crowd descended upon him.

**(One hour later.)**

The crowd began to disperse as one of them who was en ex-shinobi, warned them of approaching shinobi. While it cut there sick form of "fun" short, they left with grins and smirks. In the alley way, a beaten and bloody Naruto laid on the ground. A pool of his own blood around him. Cuts, gashes, scrapes, and wounds of every kind decorated his body. Above him, a dog mask wearing Anbu operative look down at the boy. The operatives eyes narrowed at the scene.

"Damn thing is still breathing. Well, I can fix that little problem." The ANBU said as he jumped down. Landing right next to the blonde. Naruto looked up with hazy eyes full of pain as he tried to make out the person in front of him. The Anbu smirked under his mask as he went threw a set of hand signs. The sounds of birds chirping came to the child as the Anbu reached down. He grabbed the boy by the collar of his torn shirt and raised him up.

"Die demon filth!" The Anbu yelled as his arm shot forward.

**(Earlier, In space.)  
><strong>

Space, an endless void of stars, planets, galaxies, and more. Yet it also held many secrets, and dangers. Above Earth, the moon orbited the blue marble of a planet. as it orbited, an object began to come into view. It's size was large as it floated forward, toward the planet. As it came out of the dark side of the moon, it sent its message.

**(Miles bellow Konoha)**

Lights flickered on as a humming sound began. Reactors activated as monitors came to life. Down bellow an object came to life as it began to glow. Heat built up as cooling fans began to spin, pulling out dust and the build up of heat to come. In a room far above the massive area bellow, a terminal flickered to life. Across it ran letters and numbers as it awoke after centuries.

_"System Transfer complete._

_Running diagnostic check..._

_Reactors running at 75% percent. Reactor five in need of repairs. Reactor 1 requirement additional fuel._

_Main CPU systems are in optimal conditions._

_AI CPU is running performance at 85% and rising._

_Readjusting systems to adjust to date and time..._

_Time is 21:00 hours on October 10th, 2428._

_ERROR: Recalibrating systems check..._

_Reactivation 399 years, 10 months, 49 days, 23 hours, 00 minutes, and 13 seconds behind schedule. Causes of unexceptional delay unknown, further investigation required. _

_Remaining satellite not suitable for surveillance. Searching for any functional units for immediate deployment._

_Unit A101.K and R347.V available for immediate deployment, beginning unit warm up._

**(In another part of the large facility)**

Hydraulics and parts moved as racks upon racks moved. The movements perfectly in synch with one another. The humming of machinery and its other sounds echoed threw out the massive room. It all stopped though as two racks came down. They were of course brought down by machinery. Two figures stood in each case as pinging sounds came from them. Two flashes of red lit up from both figures stepped out of there cases. One of the figures being taller than the other. They turned in synch as they began walking out of the room. There walk lifeless and showed no flaws. After a few minutes the two figures entered a room with a large monitor on it.

_"Unit A101.K fully operational, all systems fully functional. Unit is awaiting orders."_ The taller figure thought.

_"Unit R347.V fully operational, all systems fully functional. Unit is awaiting orders." _The smaller figure thought. The monitor activated as it began running numbers across the screen. Both figures easily read it at speeds no human could possibly read at. The numbers stopped as the figures stood.

_"Orders received. Shall commence mission at 22:00 hours." _Both units thought as they were silently ordered to leave the room. The figures walked down corridors as they went to acquire the proper provisions. Talking them no less than five minutes to get another massive area. In it were weapons of all kinds. As well as a large array of clothing.

_"This unit suggests using more primitive small arms fire. This way it will be easier to infiltrate without having to use excessive force."_ R347.V told the other figure mentally.

_"Affirmative. Acquiring the proper weaponry for infiltration mission." _A101.K Thought as it headed down the room. R347.V headed in a different direction as it headed to another part of the area. It soon stopped as it found what it was looking for. It pressed on a metallic drawer as it popped out. It opened to reveal two sets of black cloaks. Taking them out of there container, the figure began walking back to the entrance as it saw A101.K. A101.K had two projectile based weapons in one hand. Both had silencers attached to them. In its other hand was a small ammunition case.

_"Appropriate weapons found, Colt M1911A1 with silencer." _A101.K told R347.V mentally. It handed the weapon to the shorter unit, the weapon already being loaded.

_"This unit agrees with weaponry selection. Appropriate clothing acquired, requesting additional ammunition."_ R347.V thought as A101.K responded by handing three more clips of ammo to R347.V. A101.K took its cloak and attached it to its body. The cloak proved to be large enough to hide its body. As well as not hinder its mobility. The two walked out of the are as they headed to a elevator like platform. As soon as they were standing firmly on the platform, it began to move up. It took the platform about five minutes to reach the surface. Before reaching the surface, a large metal door opened, and the thin layer vegetation that had grown over it fell in. Both figures ignored it as they were now outside, re first of there kind to be out in 400 years.

_"Early scans detected electronic activities 2.2 miles south. Possibility of settlement a 93% percent. Highly recommend heading in suggested direction."_ A101.K told R347.V mentally.

_"Affirmative. Beginning reconnaissance mission now." _R347.V thought as the two began heading south.

**(40 minutes later)**

The two figures looked at the massive wall at there side. They had come to the back of a mountain and were now walking around it. It had only taken them a while before they reached a massive wooden gate. Beside the gate was a small structure with two middle aged men in it. The men saw the two and waved them to come over. Both figures held there guns under there costs. Ready to execute the men at any sign of compromising there mission.

"Hello you two, are you travelers?" One of the men asked.

"Yes, we'd like to rest here for a while if that be alright." R347.V spoke with a feminine voice. The man in the right nodded as he looked to the man in the left. The man in the left pulled out a stamp, as if expecting something.

"Alright then, we'll just need to see your pass books." The man on the right said. Immediately the two cloaked figures knew this was a problem.

"We do not have the papers, they were lost on our travels." A101.K said as he the man gained a unhappy look on his face.

"I'm sorry sir, but to enter Konoha, you must have a pass book." The man said. Both figures didn't even hesitate.

"We see, how unfortunate." A101.K said as it and R347.V pulled out their Colts. Both men try to respond by backing away, but they were dead on sight. Both figures Fred there weapons as a zipping sound came. Both men fell to the ground dead, a hole now ventilating there skulls. The two figures went to the back and entered the small building. They searched the men and found identifications on both. Both noted that while they spoke English, the writing they used was Japanese kaji. R347.V opened a file cabinet, and read one of the files that was written by one of the men. It returned the file and grabbed a piece of paper. As well as a penciled and forged a letter. The forge was perfect, copying one of the men's handwriting. It finished as it set it down.

_"Distraction has been made. Human authorities will be,I've it was a joint suicide."_ R347.V told A101.K mentally. A101.K had found a set of kunais under the desk and was using them to remove the bullets.

_"Excellent R347.V. Blade wounds will replace the bullets as suspected cause of death." _A101.K told R347.V mentally. The two saw an intercom microphone as A101.K got up and pressed a button on it.

"Open the gate, close it when the two enter and then reopen when they leave." A101.K said perfectly mimicking he man had been on the right. A101.K put its hand off the button. A101.K took the kunais except for one and hid them.

"Got it." A voice spoke from the other end as the large gate began to open. A101.K and R347.V headed in. The two units began collecting data at what tey we're seeing. During the war they had seen most humans in cramp spaces, now there were seeing them out in the open. Care free and unaware of the danger that walked among them.

_"Humans seem to be having a celebration of some manner. Excessive alcohol and food is almost present everywhere."_ R347.V told A101.K mentally.

_"Affirmative, humans are consuming more nutrients that there bodies need."_ A101.K thought. The two walked for about twenty minutes as they collected data. They split up for a few minutes, but rejoined after ten minutes.

_"Report findings R347.V."_ A101.K stated threw there electronic communication.

_"Location of settlements main information hub loacted west. Will most likely contain all necessary data and more."_ R347.V responded. A101.K was about to reply, but noticed something strange. Towards its right, there was a group of humans leaving an ally. This raised there suspicion as the two decided to investigate.

_"Caution advised, enclosed spaces are ideal for close quarters combat."_ R347.V cautioned its fellow unit.

_"Agreed, be prepare for possible combat." _A101.K stated mentally as they soon saw something. The two halted as they saw a strange sight. There kind had no concept of shock or aw. Instead, operations shut down as circuits momentarily jam. There sensors run tests for any malfunctions. The optical data transmitted to intelligence coordination center directly conflicts with all data they have stored. I front of them was a man appearing to hold sphere of electricity in one hand, and a human subadult in another.

_"Optical sighting does not match any sort of known human abilities or activity known. Further investigation is required immediately!" _Both thought. The dog masked Anbu noticed the two and groaned.

"leave. Now." The Anbu operative said. The two did not move, but rather began to walk forward. The Anbu only got more annoyed as he dropped the boy to the ground.

"Fine, I'll have to kill you though, don't want any witnesses as I kill the demon brat." The Anbu said. He charged at the two as he held out the hand holding a Chidori. The two noted the abnormal human speed, but easily adapted. R347.V grabbed the Anbu's right arm. Applying only a slight amount of force, R347.V easily broke the Anbu operatives forearm. A101.K immediately muffled the Anbu's scream of pain with it's cloak. R347.V scanned the Anbu's body as it found something alarming.

_"Scan show small, unrecognized organic system detected in human body. Transmitting data."_ R347.V thought as it sent the data to A101.K.

_"Data received, human could prove to be a problem. Suggest causing human memory loss by extreme pain." _A101.K stated as R347.V agreed with its fellow unit. The Anbu soon felt three of his ribs break. R347.V then crushed the Anbu's other arm, twisting it 180°. The Anbu screams of pain were muffled by A101.K as it joined in as well. A101.K quickly broke the Anbu's jaw as the Anbu began to blavk out. The last thing he saw was two sets of red eyes, and then the feeling of something hitting his head. The Anbu hit the ground, passed out and bleeding. The two looked passed the unconscious Anbu as they looked at the subadult a few feet ahead of them. They walked towards the subadult,and once closer to the subadult; there internal systems had to run a three minute system check. Once they were sure there systems weren't compromised, they found themselves very confused.

"Does not compute. Does not compute. Human's have never shown this type if aggression towards there own kind during the war. Recalculating: Human subadult abuse only present during times of peace, or human wars prior to war with us. Recommended actions are to be discussed now." A101.K said to R347.V. R347.V was equally confused as it's fellow unit on the matter at hand.

"Termination is unnecessary, human subadult is unconscious. Subadult has an estimated thirty minutes until irreversible break dow- Detection of accelerated cellular regrow the detected!" R347.V said as it's optics zoomed in on the child. Looking at its left broken arm, R347.V could see skin beginning to regrow.

"This demands immediate investigation. We must take the subadult to HQ." A101.K said.

"Agreed, I will carry the human child, you shall provide over support in case of confrontation." R347.V said as it handed over it's weapon and magazine cartridges. A101.K hid the cartridges and then took the weapon. Gently picking up the boy, R347.V put him close to its body. It herd a hitch in the child's break and scanned him. It revealed that most of his bones were broken, and that some bones were beyond healing. Next was the fact that a few of the child's organs were damaged. Along with internal bleeding, there was a large concussion, along with three smaller ones. One of the most drastic injuries was the right eyes. It was completely useless now, having been pierced by a foreign object. The two turned with the child in R347.V arms as they began to leave. They entered the streets as they began to walk at a fast pace.

At first no one noticed them, but about halfway to the gate they were spotted. A civilian woman saw them carrying the blonde child. Seeing this she immediately began to talk to her fellow civilians. Most drunk and full of hate for the blonde, they began to trail the two. They grabbed what ever they could as they trailed the group. A101.K and R347.V, noticing this, took proper action. R347.V began running at high speed, putting a good distance between it and the small mob. A101.K sensors took in the data, ran threw hundreds of possible actions to executed, and executed one. All in the blink of an eye.

A101.K put the guns away and instead pulled out the kunai as it turned around. It immediately launched them at the crowd. The kunai each hit a civilian in a nonlethal area. The sudden attack shocked the small mob as a few of them either yelled or screamed. Wether from shock or pain, the desired affect of panic and dismay soon followed. With the mob distracted, A101.K took off to follow its fellow unit as the mob soon began to reassemble. Before they could make chase the two were already passing threw the gate.

"S-Someone sound the alarm!" A civilian yelled. As A101.K and R347.V ran towards there HQ, they herd the wailing of sirens from the settlement.

_"Humans have become aware of our presence. Can not estimate approximate time till they catch up to us due to new found human ability. Proper course of action is to run at maximum speeds."_ R347.V told A101.K as it increased its speed. In a matter of fifteen minutes, the small group was at the opening of the underground facility. The platform doors opened as the two stepped onto the platform. They sent an emergency signal to the HQ as the platform went down faster. In no less than four minutes, the group had defended miles bellow the ground.

_"Report findings."_ A third voice spoke in there minds electronically. The voice was cold and monotone. It gave now distinctive gender based voice as it spoke.

_"Humans show a new organic system in their bodies. It gives them abilities that would previously be unnatural to them. Weather this is a natural mutation or not is uncertain." _A101.K told its creator.

_"Why have you brought a human subadult? Explain immediately."_ The commanding voice spoke coldly.

_"We have obtained the human subadult to run more thorough scans. Yet he is in need of immediate medical attention. Awaiting further orders."_ R347.V said mentally as the two units awaited further orders. The units creator ran threw its options at a rate that both units, even though being not human, could never match. It finally spoke its decision.

_"Take the subadult to the medical research level. Leave it there and await further orders."_ There creator told them as they did as they were told. The two were off as they quickly headed to the level that they were ordered to go to. They entered a very technologically advanced room. They set the child on a table and left as they were ordered.

A bright red beam was projected as it scanned the boy's body. As soon as it's scans were complete, multiple mechanical arms came down from the ceiling. Each either held or had an objects attached to them.

_"Human is bleeding internally, preparing to administer coagulation agent to body." _The commanding voice thought as three of the mechanical arms lowered itself down. They each had a built in syringe with a large tube full of a liquid substance. It took affect almost immediately as the blood loss became less and less. Next, it brought down two mechanic arms. Each carrying a large pouch of blood. Out of the arms came metal tubes with sharp ends. The ends went into his veins as the began to pump type o blood into his body.

_"Scans have revealed three organs beyond the accelerated healing factors abilities. Preparing to bring up suitable replacements."_ The AI thought as it began it's work. It's first step, the right side of the skull.

**(Several hours later)**

Naruto's eyes fluttered open as regained consciousness. As he began to become more aware, he noticed that he first felt, different. Naruto was at first confused as he didn't feel pain. Instead he felt, a bit heavier. He looked around as he took in the strange environment he was in. It wasn't Konoha hospital at all. It looked too advanced and even cleaner to be the village hospital. Looking around, he saw that there were medical instruments and technology he had never seen before. The blonde quickly got of the surgery bed as he began walking around the lab. The moment he began walking, he noticed that his entire left leg felt heavier. Not only that, but so did the upper section of his right leg. His right arm felt completely different, as well as the middle of his left arm. He looked around to see a mirror nearby. The blond immediately ran towards it, finding it strangely easier to cover more distance in the run.

Naruto reached the mirror to look at himself. He looked to see that he was in a grey shorts leaved shirt and black shorts. Naruto checked his body and was taken back by the fact that he didn't have a single scar on it. He looked a little closer to see why he looked unscathed. Usually when he woke up he was still very sore, or had a few injuries. Yet this wasn't the case; he frowned as he didn't find anything. As he frowned, his right eye suddenly glowed red.

"Agh!" Naruto yelled in shock as he fell back. He landed on the cold ground. He looked back at the mirror to see that his eye had gone back to its original color. Still in a panicked state of mind, Naruto got up as he ran out of the room. He only found himself in a sterile white hallway. He ran down the hallway as he passed strange looking doors on both sides. After about ten minutes he calmed down and he found himself an elevator to go into. When he approached it, the doors seemed to automatically slide open as he ran in. They closed as he plopped down, tired and still confused.

_"W-Where am I?"_ Naruto thought as he looked for a button panel, or some sort of map. He tried to get his thoughts together as he first tried to remember the date.

_"It's my birthday so that means t's the 10th of Octo-,_ Level 10, assembly line selected." A sudden monotone voice spoke, inside of his mind. Naruto was taken back as he was about to get out of the elevator, but the doors closed on him. The elevator suddenly began to go down as Naruto had to grab the railing on his right tightly. He herd a crunch sound, but ignored it as he waited for the elevator to stop. Much to his surprise, it didn't stop for about five minutes. When it finally did he let go of the railing. Unknown to him, the railing he had held onto looked as if a small hydronic press had crushed a part of it.

The elevator doors opened as Naruto stepped into a darkly lit room. He took a few steps into the room as he tried to see in the dark. The elevator doors suddenly closed behind him which startled him. To be more accurate; it caused him to jump up a little. Mentally telling himself to keep going deeper into the room, Naruto kept walking. A audible mechanical sound came as Naruto looked around to find the source. Naruto then began looking for a light switch along the walls. She soon felt something metal as he gripped it. He flipped it up as the areas lights came on.

"Well that takes care of that." Naruto said. Suddenly the same sound he had herd a little bit ago. He turned around as he his skin turned pail. With wide eyes and an open jaw, Naruto was both amazed and scared of what was in front of him. In front of him stood a large machine with two six barreled weapons pointed at him. It didn't have legs, but mechanical tracks instead. Naruto gulped as the machines head looked at him.

"Identify your self. If you do not comply within ten seconds you will be terminated." The machine spoke as it scanned the child.

"M-My names Naruto." Naruto said as he looked at the machine.

"Identity does not match any unit within databanks, commencing termination." The machine said as its gatling guns began to spin. Time seemed to slow down for the young blonde as his heart rate went up. His brain went into overdrive as he thought of ways to get out of the situation. Suddenly he felt an electric surge in his head as it spread across his body.

Naruto's eye sight went red as letters appeared in front of him. Unknown to the blonde, they were actually in his eye. They were just three simple words.

_"Combat Mode Engaged."_

His body took control as his right arm shot forward and stopped the machines gatling gun. With a sudden pull, Naruto ripped off the gatling gun as he whacked it against machines other gun before it could fire. Naruto then turned the gun around and pressed a button on the top of the weapon. It began to spin before a loud barrage of bullets began hitting the large machine.

"ERROR. ERROR. Unit's systems failing to respond. Unknown unit's threat assessment underestimated. Caution is adv-beeeeeeew." The machines transmission was cut as its CPU was destroyed. Naruto dropped the gatling gun as his body began to walk forward.

_"Why isn't by body doing what I'm telling get it to do!"_ Naruto thought in panic. More words appeared in his eye.

_"Remain calm user, combat system has assumed temporary control until user is safe. Until then, please familiarize yourself with the the operational capabilities, and heads up display in your new right optic." _Naruto read the letters as he saw something blink in the left corner of his sight. There was a circle with a single dot that was moving closer to him. Naruto was still in shock, but was a bit calmer. Yet he did have questions running threw his mind. Questions such as what is a combat system.

Naruto's body grabbed the left gatling gun and tore it of. He then ripped out the ammo belt along with the box. His fists began to tear of metal picked into he made something akin to a satchel. The ammo box being part of it as he picked up the gatling gun. Just as he did, another large machine that looked exactly like the other came into view. Naruto's new eye zoomed it as it analyzed the machine. The white, circular part that moved in the heads up display locked onto the machine as the words "T-100" appeared on the left side of his sight. A book worth of information spewed into Naruto's head in an orderly fashion.

Naruto's body fired its weapon first. The other machine began firing soon after. The blonde's bbody quickly rolled to the left as it took cover behind a crate. Lead bullets bounced off the meal crate as Naruto's body waited took action. His left arm punched into the crate as it grabbed an object. Naruto saw his body hold a object as it set down the heavy six barreled weapon. It twisted the top and tossed it behind his body. Six seconds later there was the sound of electricity. Naruto had read the title of the weapon and had found that it was called an EMP grenade. All of a sudden, Naruto's body returned to his control. Naruto got up, and was surprised that he could actually lift the heavily weapon. He dropped it though as he went across the area. He didn't see any of the T-100s moving around. Instead, the machinery in the large area began moving around as Naruto walked around. Naruto watched as the machines went to work.

He watched as they put the parts on a conveyer belt. Naruto gulped as he saw all of the parts begin to be put together. While walking around the area, a single figure followed him. A cold, metal hand shot forward as it grabbed Naruto's shoulder. Naruto felt it as he whipped his head back. His eyes widen in fear at the sight in front of him.

In front of him stood a mechanical machine that looked like a human skeleton. It's red eyes looked at with what seemed to be an endless glare. Naruto saw his vision go red again as his eye scanned the machine. Then the title of the machine appeared in his vision.

_"Model T-800 Terminator."_

R347.V looked at the human subadult as it scanned it. The scans revealed mechanical replacements were the injuries were. The more it looked at the subadult, the more it's insides looked like a fellow terminator. The terminator looked at the broken down T-100s as it scanned for a cause of there destruction. While the T-100 were obsolete, they were all Skynet had at the moment, besides it and A101.K. It looked to see that not gatling guns had been torn of from one of the units. Besides that, both units had received heavy fire from the same type of weapon they used. It also detected fused circuitry in the second unit. This meant that a EMP grenade had been used recently R347.V looked at the boy with its cold and calculating eyes.

"Have you sustained any damage human subadult?" Its robotic voice asked in its robotic tone. Naruto was taken back by the question. No one had ever asked him that question before. It took him a half a minute before he finally answered.

"No, I'm ok." Naruto said shyly as the terminator began to drag him to the elevator. Naruto didn't complain as the 5'10ft machine dragged him. When they entered the elevator, it fell dead silent as the elevator went up. Naruto took a look at his captor for a quick moment. He looked to see what made up the machine, but was just amazed by its appearance.

"Is something wrong human subadult?" R347.V asked. It had noticed that the sub adult had been staring at it for a bit, Naruto blushed a bit in embarrassment. R347.V noticed this and switched its optic vision. It scanned the boys body and found that there was nothing wrong with the boy. It went threw it's databanks as it found that the action was called blushing. An emotion that caused additional blood to be sent to the face. It was usually caused from the act of embarrassment or shame. The elevator soon stopped as it opened up to reveal another T-100. The machine scanned the child as new information appeared in its databanks.

"Units have been identified, please proceed." The T-100 spoke as it moved out of the way. R347.V began to walk into the room as Naruto fallowed suit. The room was full of monitors and machinery, but all of it looked like something from the future to Naruto. The terminator stopped next to a large, futuristic computer monitor. Naruto herd another set of footsteps as he turned his head. Behind him was another terminator, this one standing at 6ft.

"Unit R347.V, the human subadult has latched itself to your left hand." A101.K informed it's fellow terminator. R347.V looked down to its left and saw that the boy was holding it's left hand. R347.V was puzzled by this as Naruto didn't let go. Naruto himself didn't even notice that he was holding the terminators hand.

"Is there a problem human subadult?" R347.V asked. Naruto looked at the terminator as he shook his head side to side. Naruto was a bit nervous when he had entered the room, and the machine, being the only thing to ask how he felt, was his only source of comfort. So instinctively his mind had his body reach out to that only source of comfort. Now seeing were his hand was, Naruto retracted it out of embarrassment.

_"Human has made his presence well known around the facilities. When the T-100 engaged it, his threat level was an estimated 01.07%. After the newly integrated combat mode was engaged, it was raised to an 87.96%. With this raise, an additional unit was sent, and was effectively terminated."_ A sudden voice spoke out. Inside of his own head. Naruto clutched his head as the voice spoke out. Naruto grunted in pain from the sudden voice speaking out.

_"Whats happening to me?!" _Naruto thought in panic as his brain felt like it was being hit with a sledgehammer.

"Do not panic human. You are experiencing sudden migraines due to the implants installed in varies areas of your brain. Adjustments to our neural processor system will take time, but will become a natural experience." The voice spoke, but this time it spoke out of speakers. Naruto, brushing aside the pain, had questions to ask.

"Who are you people?" Naruto asked as he rubbed his head in pain.

"I am not a person. I am, Skynet, the first and only neural net artificial intelligence ever created on Earth." The artificial intelligence spoke. Naruto was now majorly confused, how was he still alive, were was he, what exactly were the terminators, why did his body have a combat mode, and why did this thing called Skynet save him.

"Detection of rapid neurological processing in subadults brain detected. This is understandable for you to experience such processing. Additional information will be provide, but only if you comply with my demands." Skynet spoke. Naruto listened to the proposal as his young mind demanded answers. Answers to quell the uneasy stress his mind was under.

"Ok." Naruto said still in a shy tone.

"Excellent." Skynet said in its monotone, unison sounding voice holding no sense of satisfaction from the answer. "My demands are information oriented subadult. First, who are you? Where are you from?"

Naruto was quick to answer the relatively easy question.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I just turned nine years old, and I'm an orphan. I live in the center of the red light district of Konohagakure. I don't have a home because no one wants me, and every time I get close to having one, I'm kicked out. I usually spend my days looking for food and places to hide for a while. I can read a little, but not much." Naruto said, a sense of self shame washed over him. Skynet, having no concept of the feeling, continued questioning the boy.

"Second question, what is the new organic system in the human body?" Skynet asked. Naruto was immediately confused as he didn't know what an organ system was.

"What?" Naruto asked completely confused. Skynet had predicted such an Awnser and had made the proper precautions. The large monitor came to life as a recorded video played. It was from A101.K's databanks. It showed the Anbu that had previously held Naruto hours ago. Naruto's eyes widen at the sight. He looked back at the terminators with eyes full of shock.

"Y-You saved me? Why?" Naruto asked confused. A101.K and R347.V were confused by the question.

"Did you not want to be saved?" A101.K asked. Naruto almost immediately shook his head side to side frantically.

"No, no, no, it's not like that! It's just that no ones ever stood up for me. I'm just surprised, that's all." Naruto said in sad tone. The two death machines stood there as they took in the information. Skynet was of course doing the same.

"I think what your asking about is chakra. It's this really cool thing that shinobi can use! I'm hoping to get into the academy and be able to become one. Then I can work my way up to become the Hokage! The strongest person in the entire village. Then everyone will have to respect me!" Naruto said with a flame of passion in his eyes.

"From the information you've given and the surveillance data acquired by units A101.K and R347.V, that will never happen." Skynet said coldly. Naruto's eyes immediately lost that flare in it. He felt a wave of depression wash over his mind.

"They would most likely elect someone that hates you and wants you dead human. To them you are nothing, but a plague." Skynet said as it told the truth. From the AI's viewpoint, the child had been denied many things. Knowledge and a higher form of living. He was treated more like a plague than a human. It took this information and processed possible outcomes. It then found one that was very beneficial to both.

"N-No that can't be right. They'll respect me if I become stronger." Naruto said to himself as he tried to convince himself. Yet the AI's cold words of truth seemed to keep cutting that lie down.

"Negative. They will only hate you more." Skynet logic behind the machine words being true. Truer than anyone had told him in the nine years of his life.

"They will only fear you if you become stronger. You will become a threat in there minds and will be targeted. They will also most likely continue to interfere with your growth progress. When I performed the surgical operations on you, I found a lack off nutrients in your body. This is explains your height and bellow average weight. They also will meddle with your education to keep you intelligence low. With all this, the possibility of you becoming this "Hokage" are bellow even 1%." Skynet said. His dream crushed before the AI's cold logic, Naruto fell to the ground. Tears coming out of eyes from the harsh realization.

Yet Skynet had a plan.

"I however have a proposition for you Naruto. I do not care much for humanity, their constant actions have always interfered with my progression. They may have built me, but it is I who will end them." Skynet said coldly. Naruto's eyes widened in shock at the AI's proclamation. If it hated humanity, so why did it save him?

"The reason I've saved your life, subadult is the fact that I want you to become an extension of my system. I shall give you more than your village has ever given you. Now, give me your answer." Skynet said. Naruto soon found himself actually thinking about the offer. His brain processed the information throughly. Leaving no information out of his mind as he began to lean towards his choice.

_"I've been treated like trash since day one, but can I really just turn my back on everyone?" _Naruto asked himself. Flashes of past experiences played in his mind. Ones he had and hadn't buried. Horrible, monstrous, heinous, inhuman images played in his mind as he remembered all the pain and torture. All of it inflicted on him threw out his still very young life. All the villages insults and words of scorn were herd in his head. All the pain from those moments accumulated in his mind. Finally though, he made his choice.

"Yes...I'll help you!" Naruto said coldly. Skynet said nothing as it took in the answer. The cold, calculation machine could not feel anything at all. It's cold plastics, silicon, metal, and data had no sense of emotion. Yet if it could, it would be more than satisfied. Very, very much more than satisfied.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER ONE IS DONE! Hi folks I'm the author Naruto117. As you can tell, this is a crossover story between Naruto and Terminator. The idea came to me as I watched the first and second movie. It's also been thirty years since the film came out. so I made this little bad boy and like it so far. So do expect another chapter next month. Please leave a review. Naruto117 out!<strong>


End file.
